nobodywillfindmefandomcom-20200214-history
Fright
Prologue The king sat upon his throne, a look of annoyance on his face. it was once again that he was challenged with the overpopulation problem in his fief. suddenly, setting down the bowl of stew he was eating he had an idea, death. he would simply kill the useless peasants who had no need to be in his fief. he congratulated himself on his wonderful plan. He would use the massive amounts of vile creatures that roamed his kingdom, and put them into an arena with the peasants! and thus Blood Bowl was born. Chapter I the monstrous creature lunged at me again. I once again dove out of the way. There was no name for the creatures we faced in the Blood Bowl, to personalize them is to make them harder to beat. This one was fast, its long arms dragged behind it, three foot claws extended from each of its four fingers. its ugly snout flashed open as it roared, showing all three rows of its razor sharp teeth. I could faintly see the hairs of the beats last victim. i gulped, then lunged. The massive arms swung over its head and flew at me. I dodged the first, but the second arm landed right on my back. i screamed and jumped backward. The hot blood was already soaking my pants. A thousand needles jabbed my back, and the wound, still pink and fleshy, screamed in protest as the beast ripped it of, trying to throw me with his massive snout. as its head turned i fought past the pain and drove the sword into his gut. It was the beat's turn to feel the pain. It roared and lunged at me, but faltered. Like a monkey i flung my self onto the beasts neck, and tore out its throat. With my teeth this time. my instincts had tsaken over. I looked up to the roaring crowd. they all chanted my name "Vic, Vic, Vic!" I smiled and ceremoniously took a gulp of my victim's blood. I was promptly rushed out of the arena into the infirmary. My wound was pouring blood, the nurse checked it and told me to go to the far end of the ward. She had more people to deal with.To be honest I was a little sad at how small the wound was, if would hardly even leave a scar! I planted my face on the pillow and remembered. I remembered how my father had been deemed unworthy, so me, him, and my oldest brother were taken away, doomed to die. My dad and brother were killed in a mass killing. King Leo decided that the population was small enough to stop the killings. Now they were for show, if the king didn't like you, or you were a criminal you went in. Some we think in willingly, wanting the fame and glory. Me, I was the last group to ever enter the bowl for population reasons. I'd been in the arena thrice. I was still fresh, a Treatie as we were called. Just a treat for the monsters they say. My mother and sister though. I had no idea what their fate was. I groaned as a nurses calm hand caressed my back, my wound slowly healing. All nurses have the healing ability. Ahhhh, abilities. King Leo was the first to have one in our fief. All anyone knew about them was that a powerful being from lands beyond gave them to our people. As gifts of perseverance. As a result though, a social hierarchy was born. The king and his nobles are all Animal Bestowed. Bestowed is our terms for someone with gifts. The nobles have the abilities of animals. Leo is a lion. His son is a scorpion. His daughter is a swan. Not literally of course, but they have animal traits. Leo's majestic beard and prowess in battle are down right scary. Then their are the Elemental Bestowed. They make up the kings council. They have power over the elements, so far their is only seven. Air,